eliteforcefandomcomfandomcom-20200213-history
Elite Force Universe: Episode List
This is a list of all of the episodes in the Elite Force Universe, including Lab Rats: Elite Force, Lab Rats, and Mighty Med. For the official Lab Rats: Elite Force ''episode guide, click here. # ''Crush, Chop and Burn pt. 1 (LR101) - February 27, 2012 # Crush, Chop, and Burn pt. 2 (LR102) - February 27, 2012 # Commando App (LR103) - March 5, 2012 # Leo's Jam (LR105) - March 12, 2012 # Rats on a Train (LR107) - March 19, 2012 # Exoskeleton vs. Grandma (LR106) - April 30, 2012 # Smart and Smarter (LR110) - April 23, 2012 # Bionic Birthday Fail (LR111) - May 7, 2012 # Death Spiral Smackdown (LR108) - June 7, 2012 # Can I Borrow the Helicopter? (LR112) - June 14, 2012 # Back From the Future (LR116) - June 21, 2012 # Chip Switch (LR119) - June 28, 2012 # Drone Alone (LR114) - July 5, 2012 # Chore Wars (LR109) - July 12, 2012 # Dude, Where's My Lab? (LR115) - July 16, 2012 # Air Leo (LR117) - October 8, 2012 # Night of the Living Virus (LR104) - October 15, 2012 # Mission Invisible (LR113) - October 22, 2012 # Concert in a Can (LR118) - October 29, 2012 # Mission: Space (LR120) - November 5, 2012 # Speed Trapped (LR203) - February 25, 2013 # Spy Fly (LR201) - March 4, 2013 # Missin' the Mission (LR202) - March 11, 2013 # Quarantined (LR205) - March 18, 2013 # Robot Fight Club (LR210) - March 25, 2013 # Bro Down (LR204) - April 1, 2013 # The Rats Strike Back (LR206) - April 8, 2013 # Parallel Universe (LR207) - June 17, 2013 # Spike's Got Talent (LR208) - June 24, 2013 # Leo vs. Evil (LR211) - June 24, 2013 # Hole In One (LR217) - July 1, 2013 # Trucked Out (LR220) - July 8, 2013 # The Bionic 500 (LR223) - July 22, 2013 # Bionic Showdown pt. 1 (LR212) - August 5, 2013 # Bionic Showdown pt. 2 (LR213) - August 5, 2013 # Memory Wipe (LR219) - August 19, 2013 # Avalanche! (LR214) - September 16, 2013 # Adam Up (LR218) - September 23, 2013 # Llama Drama (LR216) - September 30, 2013 # Saving the People Who Save People pt. 1 (MM101) – October 7, 2013 # Saving the People Who Save People pt. 2 (MM102) - October 7, 2013 # The Haunting of Mission Creek High (LR209) - October 14, 2013 # Frighty Med (MM103) – October 14, 2013 # I, Normo (MM104) – October 21, 2013 # Sm’oliver’s Travels (MM105) – October 28, 2013 # Pranks for Nothing (MM106) - November 4, 2013 # Perry 2.0 (LR215) - November 11, 2013 # It's Not the End of the World (MM107) – November 11, 2013 # My Little Brother (LR225) - November 18, 2013 '' # ''Prank You Very Much (LR222) - November 25, 2013 # Twas The Mission Before Christmas (LR224) - December 2, 2013 # Trent Gets Schooled (LR221) - January 6, 2014 # Evil Gus (MM108) – January 13, 2014 # No Going Back (LR226) - January 13, 2014 # Alan's Reign of Terror (MM109) – February 3, 2014 # So You Think You Can Be a Sidekick (MM110) – February 10, 2014 # Sink or Swim pt. 1 (LR301) - February 17, 2014 # Sink or Swim pt. 2 (LR302) - February 17, 2014 # The Jet-Wing (LR303) - February 24, 2014 # Lockdown (MM111) – February 24, 2014 # Mission: Mission Creek High (LR304) - March 3, 2014 # Zip It (LR305) - March 10, 2014 # All That Kaz (MM112) – March 10, 2014 # Not So Smart Phone (LR306) - March 24, 2014 # The Friend of My Friend Is My Enemy (MM113) – March 24, 2014 # Atomic Blast From the Past (MM114) – March 31, 2014 # Scramble the Orbs (LR307) - April 7, 2014 # Growing Pains (MM115) – April 7, 2014 # Principal from Another Planet (LR316) - April 14, 2014 # Night of the Living Nightmare (MM116) – April 14, 2014 # Taken (LR308) - April 21, 2014 # Mighty Mad (MM117) – April 21, 2014 # Fantasy League of Superheroes (MM118) – June 9, 2014 # Copy Kaz (MM119) – June 16, 2014 # Guitar Superhero (MM120) – June 23, 2014 # Free Wi-Fi (MM121) – June 30, 2014 # Three Minus Bree (LR309) - June 30, 2014 # Which Father Knows Best? (LR310) - July 7, 2014 # Two Writers Make a Wrong (MM122) – July 7, 2014 # Cyborg Shark Attack (LR313) - July 18, 2014 # Are You Afraid of the Shark? (MM123) – July 18, 2014 # The Pen Is Mighty Med-ier Than the Sword (MM124) – July 21, 2014 # You Posted What?!? pt. 1 (LR314) - July 28, 2014 # You Posted What?!? pt. 2 (LR315) - July 28, 2014 # There's a Storm Coming pt. 1 (MM125) – September 15, 2014 # There's a Storm Coming pt. 2 (MM126) - September 15, 2014 # Armed and Dangerous (LR318) - September 29, 2014 # Alien Gladiators (LR311) - October 13, 2014 # How the Mighty Med Have Fallen pt. 1 (MM201) – October 20, 2014 # How the Mighty Med Have Fallen pt. 2 (MM202) – October 20, 2014 # Brother Battle (LR312) - October 20, 2014 # Spike Fright (LR319) - October 24, 2014 # Lair, Lair (MM203) – October 24, 2014 # Mighty Mole (MM204) – November 3, 2014 # Face Off (LR317) - November 10, 2014 # The Claw Prank Redemption (MM205) – November 10, 2014 # Merry Glitchmas (LR320) - December 1, 2014 # Do You Want to Build a Lava Man? (MM206) – December 1, 2014 # Storm's End (MM207) – January 5, 2015 # Future Tense (MM208) – January 12, 2015 # Rise of the Secret Soldiers pt. 1 (LR321) January 26, 2015 # Rise of the Secret Soldiers pt. 2 (LR322) January 26, 2015 # Bionic Houseparty (LR323) - February 2, 2015 # First Day of Bionic Academy (LR324) - February 3, 2015 # Adam Steps Up (LR325) - February 4, 2015 # Unauthorized Mission (LR326) - February 5, 2015 # Stop Bugging Me (MM209) – March 4, 2015 # Less Than Hero (MM210) – March 11, 2015 # Bionic Rebellion pt. 1 (LR403) - March 18, 2015 # Bionic Rebellion pt. 2 (LR404) - March 18, 2015 # Left Behind (LR401) - March 25, 2015 # Oliver Hatches the Eggs (MM211) – March 25, 2015 # Under Siege - (LR402) April 1, 2015 # Sparks Fly (MM212) – April 1, 2015 # Wallace and Clyde: A Grand Day Out (MM213) – April 7, 2015 # Bionic Dog (LR412) - April 8, 2015 # Mission Mania (LR405) - April 15, 2015 # The Key to Being a Hero (MM214) – April 15, 2015 # Simulation Manipulation (LR406) - April 22, 2015 # Forbidden Hero (LR408) - July 1, 2015 # New Kids Are the Docs (MM219) – July 1, 2015 # Spider Island (LR409) - July 8, 2015 # It's a Matter of Principal (MM215) – July 8, 2015 # Spike vs. Spikette (LR407) - July 15, 2015 # Living the Dream (MM216) – July 15, 2015 # Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med Part 1 (LR415) - July 22, 2015 # Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med Part 2 (MM220) – July 22, 2015 # Space Elevator (LR414) - July 29, 2015 # Bionic Action Hero pt. 1 (LR410) - August 5, 2015 # Bionic Action Hero pt. 2 (LR411) - August 5, 2015 # One of Us (LR416) - August 12, 2015 # Thanks for the Memory Drives (MM217) – August 12, 2015 # The Dirt on Kaz & Skylar (MM218) – August 19, 2015 # The Mother of All Villains pt. 1 (MM221) – September 9, 2015 # The Mother of All Villains pt. 2 (MM222) – September 9, 2015 # Bob Zombie (LR417) - September 30, 2015 # Human Eddy (LR419) - October 14, 2015 # The Curse of the Screaming Skull (LR420) - October 21, 2015 # Lab Rats: On The Edge pt. 1 (LR421) - November 11, 2015 # Lab Rats: On The Edge pt. 2 (LR422) - November 11, 2015 # Ultimate Tailgate Challenge (LR413) - December 2, 2015 # And Then There Were Four (LR418) - January 13, 2016 # Space Colony pt. 1 (LR424) - January 20, 2016 # Space Colony pt. 2 (LR425) - January 20, 2016 # The Vanishing pt. 1 (LR423) - February 3, 2016 # The Vanishing pt. 2 (LR426) – February 3, 2016 # The Rise of Five (EF101) – March 2, 2016 # Holding Out for a Hero (EF102) - March 9, 2016 # Power Play (EF103) - March 16, 2016 # The Superhero Code (EF106) - March 23, 2016 # Need for Speed (EF104) - March 30, 2016 # Follow the Leader (EF105) - April 6, 2016 # The List (EF107) - April 13, 2016 # Coming Through in the Clutch (EF108) - June 25, 2016 # The Intruder (EF112) - September 10, 2016 # The Rock (EF114) - September 17, 2016 # Home Sweet Home (EF 110-111) - September 24, 2016 # Sheep-Shifting (EF115) - October 1, 2016 # Game of Drones (EF108) - October 8, 2016 # They Grow Up So Fast (EF113) October 15, 2016 # The Attack (EF116) - October 22, 2016